Imposter
by CodeAliasWave
Summary: After a night of binge drinking, Gambit wakes up next to an unwanted one night stand. Not a problem, except his efforts to fly under the radar were blown when the X-Men went public. Faced with a brunette who took her obsession too far, how ever will he get her out of his bed? More importantly how ever will he get back the life he had? One shot, lemon, Romy, complete.


**Disclaimer:** **Marvel owns all. **I've just invited them over to my house to play.

**A/N:** One shot set in the movieverse because I like it best, but no previous canon knowledge is necessary. This is just a little something to dust off the cobwebs from the hiatus.

**(X)**

Consciousness came to Remy as a groan on his lips. An intense pounding, the kind that throbbed with its own pulse, beat a jackhammer rhythm inside his head. The last thing he remembered as he left the bar the previous night was that maybe he'd had just a little too much bourbon. The raging hangover he now had proved "little" was a gross understatement.

As the thunder in his head continued to violently rumble, he became aware of the warm, nude body lying next to him. Remy groaned for a second time when he vaguely recalled the brunette from the dive bar and the invitation to take her home with him. Problem was, she hadn't left in the night like a typical one night stand. Either he hadn't made it clear that their sleeping arrangements were a once in a lifetime deal or she was going to be the clingy type.

Unwilling, or rather more accurately unable, to get out of bed yet, Remy took stock of the woman from the corner of his eye. She was lying on her side facing away from him. He couldn't tell much. Her pale skin had a slightly all-over sunkiss glow to it. The curves of her body were a soft balance with the well-toned muscle of her physique. But her short auburn locks were a major turn-off in the sobering light of day.

Though he didn't discriminate much, he preferred his beauties to have hair longer than his. Over the years, the affinity for a woman with flowing strands evolved and morphed into dark auburn with a touch of bounce to it. Of course that particular interest had been defined by a woman he'd left behind. _She_ was also the reason for the previous night that led him to a hangover and random tryst.

Not needing to add wallowing in 'what ifs' to his list of problems, Remy tried to remember last night's activities. Try as he might, they were little more than cloudy visions. The woman's name eluded him, not that he would call her anything other than _chère_ anyway. And her face was just as much a question mark.

It was the shock of white bangs that stood out clearly in his mind. Disgust roiled over his already nauseous gut. But it was his own fault and sour mood that tempted him to giving in to that particular quirk.

Ever since the X-Men had been exposed to the public's eye, some supporters tried their best to emulate their hero-worshipped idols. It was one small part of the multitude of reasons that lead to him leaving the mutant rights team. One too many groupies made his life far less private than he liked. His training as a thief had ingrained in him the need to constantly fly under the radar.

This woman wasn't the first he'd run across that tried to dye her hair to be more like _Her_, although she was the first copycat he let do much more than say hello to him. He'd encountered at least a hundred of them and they were all the same.

"_She's stupid for giving you up._ _If you were mine, I'd give you a million reasons to never get out of bed again,"_ or some other stupid variation of that cheesy pickup line, not that the imposters ever knew the real details surrounding his departure from Xavier's.

The statement was then usually followed by a finger trailing across his bicep, or teeth nibbling on a cherry, or even a hand squeezing his inner thigh. But Remy's answer was always the same: a polite decline and retreat.

Until last night.

Sensing the woman stirring next to him, he quickly closed his eyes and feigned sleep. From the tiniest slit, he watched her sit up, throw her legs over the side of the bed, and languidly stretch. Her arms curved in long lines above her head, but she continued to face away from him as she got up and padded into the bathroom. A moment later, Remy heard the shower running. Her audacity that it was okay to bath before leaving only further aggravated the situation. But he was stuck with a real dilemma: having a messy confrontation with an unwanted companion or abandoning his apartment to a stranger.

Gambling that she was more than likely already in the shower, Remy stalled making that decision. As he tried to focus once more on last night's events, his wayward thoughts brought him back to the last day he was at the Xavier Institute.

"_Yer leavin'. Just like that." It wasn't a question._

_He didn't look up as he zipped up his duffle. This was the exact reaction he'd expected. But his failure to immediately respond wasn't him ignoring her. No, he was just buying some time to let her anger ease._

_Walking over to where she leaned against his bedroom wall, he cradled her face in his gloved hands. "Come wit' me, _chère_. Ain't nothin' y' doin' here that one a' de others can't do too." _

_She violently batted away his hands, stomping toward the door before spitting venom back at him, "That's not the point an' if'n ya ain't figured that out by now, maybe it's a good thing yer headin' out." _

So he left alone that night and hadn't looked back. Mostly. At times like last night when he was actually honest with himself, he admitted he really hadn't been able to get _Her_ out of his head.

Realizing he was falling into the same trap he couldn't seem to escape, Remy redirected his thoughts to the here and now. It had been a good five minutes since his groupie had gotten in the shower. Maybe he'd jumped to conclusions about her. Maybe she was on her way out and he just needed to pretend to be asleep a little while longer. Deciding this was the best course of action, he was just about to roll over when a familiar scent wafted from the cracked bathroom door.

As if this woman's assumptions weren't bold enough, now she had the nerve to use the expensive French soap he'd given _Her_? It was one step too far. For fuck's sake, how much had this imitator studied up to know he'd given _Her _the soft lavender scent as a birthday gift? No, he wouldn't take anymore insult to injury. He'd wait until she was showered and dressed, but this woman would definitely be out on her ass soon.

Quietly throwing back the covers, he got out of bed and stalked over to his dresser. As he pulled on a pair of lounge pants, Remy completely missed the water turning off and the woman coming out of the bathroom. Turning around, he was faced once again with her back as she rummaged through his closet and pulled out one of his $400 Forzieri silk shirts. A towel was draped around her body and another was wrapped around that short hair. As she slipped the dress shirt onto her shoulders before dropping the towel, Remy had finally had enough.

"_Ch_è_re_, last night was fun, but I'd really 'preciate it if my shirt stayed here wit' me." He tried to keep his tone light but left enough of an edge to let her know he wasn't in the mood to debate her departure.

She buttoned up the shirt as she turned around to face him. "Sug, Ah'd be more than happy ta wear mah own clothes, but ya were a tad bit sick when Ah helped ya outta the bar."

Suddenly his heart thumped a matching rhythm to the one still pounding in his head. Remy's lungs refused to work as he held his breath in disbelief.

"Rogue," he croaked, "What're y' doin' here?"

"Ya mean other than droppin' off yer drunk ass? Washin' the puke outta my clothes." She pulled the towel off her head to air dry the short wet locks. "Ya really should cut back on the bourbon, Rem. That last fifth really was one too many." She tossed a playful wink and smile his way.

"What happened t' yo' hair?" Remy mentally kicked himself. Of all the things running through his mind at the moment, that's what popped out?

"Had a bad run-in with a pyropsionic." Rogue shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Ya shoulda seen it a few months ago right after it happened. If mah hair was all white, ya wouldn't've been able ta tell the difference between me an' Storm. Wait, did ya know Storm cut her hair? Well she did. Shorter 'an mine."

She comfortably walked around the room, picking up the few things she'd brought with her as if he hadn't been for more than a year. Sometime between checking her phone and putting on her watch, Remy's brain started working again.

"Did we sleep t'gether?" Remy asked.

"Umm…yeah." Rogue looked at him as if he had two heads. "Ah thought that was obvious when Ah got outta bed while ya were playin' possum."

"How did y' know I was-" He'd started to ask but her sharp look reminded him she knew most of his quirks. "Never mind. What I meant was did we have sex."

It was important for him to know. They'd had so much chemistry, but she'd literally kept him at arm's length because of her mutation. Obviously that was no longer an issue since she felt comfortable and safe enough to sleep in the same bed with him, much less without any clothes. But he didn't want the first time they did anything together to be when he couldn't remember even meeting up with her the night before.

She looked up from her cell phone, frowning at him before warily answering, "No..."

"Then why were we both naked?" Remy pushed. The simple word wasn't enough reassurance.

"Rem, ya threw up as soon as Ah got ya in the door. By the time Ah dragged ya ta bed, cleaned up the living room, got us outta our nasty clothes and started the washer, Ah was a little wiped out. 'Sides, it's not like we never fell asleep together before." Rogue rolled her eyes at his sudden modesty.

It was true, but only in the most platonic sense. She was one of the only people at Xavier's that didn't give him crap about watching _Star Trek_ when he couldn't sleep at night. There were even a few occasions she joined him, especially when he watched one of the newer movies. But because of the late hour, she'd slowly nod off against his shoulder.

It was a great show of trust on her part, so he savored the time with her. He'd throw a blanket across their bodies and try to get as comfortable as possible without waking her. Sometime before dawn, he'd carry her back upstairs to her room so she'd never realize they'd spent most of the night together.

Keeping his distance as a means of self-preservation, he finally asked, "Thought that was all over when I left. So what y' doin' here now?"

Rogue sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed, coming to terms with the hard sell in front of her. She refused to look at him, opting to stare at the plush carpet instead. "The X-Men are in trouble. We need yer help."

Slowly, she looked up at him with a pleading look in her eyes. "Things are worse than ever, Remy. More an' more kids are showin' up every day. There are barely enough of us ta keep 'em safe, much less actually operate as a school right now. And the X-Men are stretched thin enough tryin' ta keep everythin' else from goin' bat shit crazy. We need all the friends we have."

Remy acknowledged her confession with a curt nod before looking away. "Playin' hero ain't my thing, _chère_. Told y' that before I left."

"Ah know that's what ya said, but Remy yer a good man!" Rogue countered.

She jumped up and closed the distance between them. Before he could object, she placed bare hands on the back of his neck. Tugging him down, she touched her forehead against his and looked him dead in the eye.

Quietly, she said, "Don't deny it. Ah know ya better than most people. We maybe only had a few accidental touches, but Ah got enough a' ya up here ta know who ya pretend ta be ain't who ya really are, deep down at yer very core. Now's yer chance ta prove it ta everyone else."

"When did y' get control a' yo' powers, _chère_?" Remy avoided her request with his thief's skill of misdirection, inching closer to her mouth as he spoke. "This a new development?"

"Mmhmm." She unconsciously rose up on tiptoes.

"That's it? Just '_mmhmm'_?" A breath was the only thing keeping them apart.

"Stop tryin' ta change the subject, Swamp Rat." But her arms slid around his neck as his he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

Remy's lips brushed against hers ,"Y' de one puttin' yo' bare hands all over me. De Rogue I knew never was interested in this. How do I know y' ain't someone paradin' 'round as _ma belle amie_?" His pupils dilated as his irises flared in vibrant red.

"That's where yo' wrong, sug. Ah was always interested. Just didn't wanna torture myself with only lookin'." Rogue answered, finally allowing her fingers to tease the long hair brushing the nape of his neck.

"Den what's stoppin' y' now?" Remy prodded, teasing her full lower lip between his. The very tip of his tongue hinted at the indulgences she could have.

Not needing any further coaxing, Rogue crushed her mouth to his lips. Her tongue surged forward to tangle with the unspoken promise he'd made. The only thing separating his exposed chest from her skin was the thin silk shirt she'd put on over her bare breasts. And it suddenly felt as if she was wearing more layers than all the ones she used to put on before she could control her mutation.

Presented with previously unexplored territory, Remy jerked her hips against his so she could feel exactly how much she affected him. The hardness of his growing erection pressed into the soft planes of her toned belly. With one swift move, he lifted her up to wrap her long, lean legs around his waist before walking back to the bed. Never did he break the kiss she'd initiated.

Gracefully, he dropped her onto the soft mattress, but she pulled him down too. With her legs still firmly wrapped around him, Remy settled into the warm cradle between her thighs. Since she hadn't put on any panties yet, his erection pressed against his pants to nestle in her warm, moist center. The pounding in his head was forgotten over the throbbing in his groin. On instinct he rocked his hips against hers to set a gentle rhythm as her lips seared over his again.

With every thrust, Remy earned little throaty moans from her. His hands traveled from her hips to firmly rest on her soft, round breasts as she gently tugged on his hair. Their tongues continued to tangle as they teased each other's bodies to the point of no return.

Rogue barely managed to groan "Off" as she suddenly pushed him away. But before he could protest her objection, he felt her small hands dive for the waistband of his pants. Catching her drift, Remy swiftly tugged off the sweats before grasping the front placard of the shirt she was wearing and ripping it open. A few buttons completely tore away and bounced off various hard surfaces, the previously important $400 price tag completely forgotten.

Leaning over, he quickly dug around in the nightstand's top drawer for a condom before coming back to her. Tearing the foil package open with his teeth, Remy wasted no time applying the protection before settling over her willing body.

It was only a second before his mouth enclosed one of Rogue's hardened nipples as he grabbed a handful of her other breast. Arching her back, she entwined her legs with his. The lubrication between them provided a sweet friction as his hardness slid between her slickened folds. Using his teeth, he gently nipped and tugged on her rosy bud before switching to lave her other nipple with attention.

So caught up in the pleasure Remy generously bestowed, she lifted her hips as his swiveled away. On the natural rotation down, the tip of his head penetrated her body. Remy moaned in delight, feeling her tightness squeeze around him. From there, it was only a few quick thrusts before he was fully sheathed.

Their pace quickened as he slid in and out. Rogue's long neck arched when she tossed her head, leaving the perfect opening for him to drag teeth and tongue across the smooth column of skin. Her breasts bounced against his solid chest. And with every step closer to the edge, she grew more vocal.

As his pace became frantic, he could feel her body clench around him. She pulled him tightly against her as she drew him in as deep as he would go. Crying out in ecstasy, Rogue's pulsing pressure quickly brought his own release. With a strangled exhale, Remy tensed before collapsing on top of her.

Their jagged breaths raced with their staccato heartbeats to slow down and savor the afterglow. When Rogue's limbs turned to jelly and he knew he was too heavy for her, Remy rolled onto his back. They each stared blankly at the ceiling, lost in their own thoughts.

After what seemed like forever, Remy finally asked, "How'd y' learn t' control yo' powers, _chère_?"

A small, seductive laugh quietly rose from her throat as she turned on her side. Drawing nonsense patterns on his smooth chest, she looked him straight in the eye. A wicked grin brightened her face as she answered, "Now that's classified, sugar. X-Men secrets and all."

Remy rolled his eyes in exasperation. He should have known getting answers from her wouldn't have been easy since she was here to recruit him. Conniving vixen. "Lemme guess, rejoin de team and all will be revealed?"

Rogue tapped him on the nose as she gave him a little wink before hopping out of bed. "Just so happens Ah have two one-way tickets back ta New York if'n ya really wanna know. But first, Ah need another shower."

Remy only watched as she moved around the bed toward the en suite, deciding whether all the hassle of being an X-Man was worth all the good being with Rogue could bring.

As she reached the doorway, the shy, insecure young woman he once knew turned around to face him. Pink rose on her cheeks as she was unable to meet his gaze. "Course, there's also a queen sized bed in my room now."

Not waiting for his response, she ducked into the bathroom and quickly turned on the water. Reminiscing on all the times they'd shared over the years and the smooth rekindling of their budding relationship this morning, it didn't take long for him to weigh the pros and cons. It didn't matter where they were so long as Rogue was by his side. And this time, he knew nothing could drive them apart.


End file.
